


Squip drabbles

by AbsolutelyTerrible



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blood, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, dom squip, i don't know how to tag but i apologize in advance for Everything, i dunno how to do Shit, it just depends on the chapter man, squip is whiny most of the time lmao, sub squip, uhh h h hhh hh???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyTerrible/pseuds/AbsolutelyTerrible
Summary: A bunch of drabbles, mostly tumblr requests, that I've had sitting in a google doc for a year. Go wild.*Tags will be edited over time.





	1. Green Label/Yandere Squip / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squippo's a dicko in this. Warnings for dubcon, possessive behavior, and mentions of violence.

  
  


It started with your best friend. 

 

At first, things were normal. Your Squip would give you advice on how to appear cooler, more collected, lead you in the right direction, so on and so forth. But things started getting… ‘weird’.. When you slept over at your friend’s house.

 

You had known each other for years. Sleeping over was nothing new-- it was pretty much tradition at this point. You and your friend lounged on the couch, idly watching some weird remake of a 90’s horror movie. It was early morning, but you both had passed the stage of tiredness and now you were in the loopy, self-aware 3 a.m. state. Your friend started drifting off, their head lolling as they subconsciously leaned against you. You didn’t mind-- that had happened before on several occasions. Your Squip, however, minded greatly. A slight electric jolt meant for your friend traveled through your body-- it didn’t hurt, but it was somewhat startling. Your friend felt it and opened their eyes, jerking back slightly. You said nothing. They were confused, but didn’t lean on you any more. Instead, they flopped against the opposite arm of the couch, drifting off almost instantly.

 

_ What the hell was that about?  _ You thought.

 

**_I’ve no idea what you mean._ **

 

_ Bullshit. Why did you try and shock them? _

 

A moment of silence.

 

**_They were getting too close to you. I question their motives. There is no time for deviation from the plan; this may put the objective at stake._ **

 

_ What? Are you saying they  _ like  _ me? That’s ridiculous-- ah! Hey!  _

 

A shock just slightly stronger than the last buzzed through you, your hair fluffing up with static. “Dick..” you muttered, petting your hair down.

 

**_Do not make things difficult by questioning me. If your and their relationship grows too strong, I will have to resort to optic nerve blocking to keep them away from you._ **

 

You wished the   Squip’s physical form was present so you could give it a judgemental stink eye. But it wasn’t, and you were tired, and you didn’t want to deal with this right now.

_ Whatever. ‘Night.  _

  
  


The second instance of ‘weird’ happened a few days later at school. You were finally fitting in, gaining attention from some of the more popular girls and boys, to the point where one of them even invited you to a party at her house. She had placed her hand on your arm, holding out a folded piece of paper with your name scrawled delicately on one side. She had grinned and twirled her hair, standing close to you and flashing her winning smile as she gave you the details of the event. Your Squip helped you respond to her, but his words were a bit curt and insensitive, so you changed them up a bit. As you waved goodbye and walked away, the Squip took over your body for a moment and guided you to an empty classroom, releasing your limbs from its weird supernatural grip as soon as the door shut. You shuddered.

 

“Dude, you know I hate when you do that,” you said, pulling a face. “What’s your deal? Isn’t a party with the most popular people in the school a  _ good thing _ ?”

  
  


**_Yes, it will allow for some very optimal outcomes. However, that girl was getting far too close to you. You need to seem less willing to take whatever you can get. You don’t have to say yes to everyone. She doesn’t think of you as an actual partner. She wants you to fuck, then dump, like she’s done with everyone else in this school. Don’t trust her._ **

 

The Squip had.. ‘Spoken’ rather fast. It was odd, considering how often it denied having human emotions that would affect its behavior. But you let it be, agreeing as always, so you could make it to your next class on time.

  
  


And that led to now. The night of the party. It smelled like cheap alcohol and vomit and pizza rolls. The same girl who had invited you --this was her house, you assumed-- had attached herself to you as soon as she saw you, already having trouble walking with how drunk she was. After maybe an hour of sipping drinks and chatting with people you barely knew, she had whispered something about showing you something started dragging you away. Before you knew it, her mouth was on yours, her hands tugging at your clothing. Her speech was slurred, her lips sloppy when she kissed you. Despite all that, you got excited. But when she led you to her bed, you hesitated. She was drunk. You don’t fuck someone when they’re drunk. 

 

**_Yes. Good. Now, leave._ **

 

_ What? Where do I go? _

 

**_Let me take you. Now get away from her before she convinces you to sleep with her._ **

 

You obeyed, giving a quick apology before backing away and  speedwalking down the hall. The Squip knew what it was doing-- it led you, and you let it. You ended up in a bathroom that, thankfully, appeared as though no high school students had yet vomited in it. It was out of the way of the chaos of everything. No one would hear you there, so you spoke out loud.

 

“Okay. We’re here. Did you.. Did you have something to tell me? A game plan for tonight? Or.. something?”

 

Your Squip glitched into existence, leaning against the wall with its arms crossed, eyes closed. Slowly, it looked to you, smiling faintly.

 

**“You made the right choice back there,”** it praised, walking towards you. It didn’t stop until it had you pressed up against the sink -- you didn’t really have to back up, probably, but it was just instinct.

 

“Um.. thanks..?” you replied, unsure. “You’re acting weirder than normal. Is the beer messing with you? I didn’t drink that much--”

 

**“Shh..”** the Squip hushed, placing a hand on your cheek and running its thumb over your lips. Your brows furrowed. ..What was happening? Your cheeks were gradually getting warmer and your Squip didn’t seem to want to move away. On the contrary, it pressed closer, to the point where you had to scramble into a sitting position on top of the sink area to avoid being squished. It grinned.  **“Good,”** it purred, guiding your legs to wrap around it as it ran a hand through your hair. You shivered. It was weird how it could trick your body into thinking it was touching you-- you knew it was only a projection, of course it was, but it still felt so.. Real. 

 

The Squip leaned over you, its other hand braced against the mirror above the sink. You snapped out of whatever trance it had you in and put your hand on its chest to stop it-- but your hand went right through. You felt.. Nothing. Just air. You withdrew your hand quickly and your Squip paused, blinking in confusion at your hand.  **“..Did you expect that to work?”** it asked, raising a brow. You thought for a second. Did you? ..No. Just instinct, you supposed. The Squip nodded.  **“I see. Am I scaring you?”** it mused, looming over you once more with a sinister smile. 

 

“You weren’t at first, but.. What are you doing? You’re way in my space bubble,” you commented with a nervous smile, unable to lean back any further. The Squip sighed, losing patience.

 

**“I think you know,”** it murmured.  **“You’re smart enough to figure it out.”**  And then it’s mouth was on yours. Kind of. The feeling was there, and oh god it was hot and insistent and so much more intense than--  _ bzzt! _

 

**_“ N o . ”_ ** the Squip growled, it’s gaze darkening.  **“Don’t think of anyone else. Think only of me. I am the only one that matters.”**

You tried to reply, but then its mouth was on yours again, this time more roughly than before. You squirmed for a moment, nervous-- what was this? Why was it.. Was it jealous? What? Why-- oh god, it had a tongue. Oh shitohfuck it was inside your mouth and it was so  _ warm  _ and  _ how was it even doing that _ ?

 

You felt yourself giving in, eyelids fluttering shut as you gave a soft moan. After a moment, you gave a small squeak of protest-- you had to breathe. You panted as the Squip pulled away just slightly, licking its lips with a smirk. After you had a moment to breathe, the Squip was back, this time pressing itself against you and attacking your neck and ears with light bites and licks and wait was that going to leave a bruise--?

 

**“Of course,”** your Squip purred into your ear, making you shiver.  **“I’m capable of stimulating your body to form bruises wherever I please. That girl got too close to you tonight. I need to mark you as mine before someone else does.”** The last sentence was a distorted growl. You quivered, feeling a warm twinge in your gut as the Squip spoke. It chuckled, hands roaming over your body and settling on your thighs, massaging them as it spread them gently.  **“I see. You liked that? Naughty little thing.”**

 

Your face flushed darker and you gulped, squirming away a bit til the hands on your legs tightened and you stopped with a soft squeak.  **“No. You’re not getting away from me,”** the Squip whispered, sounding a bit breathless. You glanced up. Its eyes were dark, lips parted slightly, a light blush high on its cheeks. Oh. It was.. It was gorgeous. You stared, transfixed, for a moment before feeling the squeeze on your thighs again.  **“Off,”** the Squip ordered softly. You nodded, squirming out of your pants and hesitating slightly before slipping your underwear off as well. You felt warmth creep up the back of your neck as the Squip chuckled.

 

**“Excited, are we?”** it cooed, rubbing its thumbs along your thighs before jerking them open further and shifting you so you were more exposed.  **_“Wonderful.”_ **

 

You tried to cover your mouth before anything came out, but you were too late. An embarrassingly high pitched keen escaped and you heard the Squip chuckle. You looked down at it and sweet lord in Heaven was that a mistake. It’s dark eyes peered up at you through thick lashes as it dragged it’s tongue over you slowly, smirking at the sounds you made. It never broke eye contact, it just kept touching every single right spot until you felt a warm burn curling in your stomach and oh  _ fuck ohfuckohfuck-- _

 

There was another chuckle from below. Your Squip licked it’s lips and dug it’s fingers into your thighs, keeping you close. It suckled little marks on the insides of your thighs, amused at the little twitches you gave. You wondered briefly if the Squip had gotten off since you had, or if it really even needed to. It looked you over, eyes still hooded, blush still on it’s cheeks. You bit your lip, feeling yourself twitch. It smirked, pressing it’s hips against yours and grinding. You mewled softly, still sensitive, and positively  _ dripping. _

  
**“We’re not done yet, sweetheart.”**


	2. "I just wanna get laid already!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from the tumbles: a trans dude reader who just wants some fuck.

“Please?”

“No.” 

“Whyyy?” you groaned, flopping face first onto your bed.

“We’ve been over this. Masturbation is not an option.”

“Just this once--”

“No.”

“Ugghhhhh..” you grumbled, your face buried in a pillow. God, you’d felt oversensitive and hot the entire day-- it was so distracting, and really uncomfortable, plus you were convinced you smelled weird because of it--

“If you want it so badly, go find someone to have sex with,” your Squip suggested, studying his nails as he leaned against your door.

“What-- I can’t just do that!” you objected, staring at him. He shrugged.

“Why not?”

“I-- people don’t even notice I exist! Why would they fuck me?” You grumbled, running a hand through your hair. You flipped over onto your back and sighed, closing your eyes. Besides, it’s not like anyone at your hell hole of a school was even attractive enough to consider fucking..

You opened your eyes slightly and sat up, studying your Squip. He was.. Quite attractive, now that you looked at him.

“Of course I am,” he mused, smirking. “I take whatever form my host will find most attractive. It tends to boost their.. Obedience levels.”

You blushed. Fuck, he was in your head. No secrets. But then.. That would make him a great partner, wouldn’t it? Knowing just the right places to touch, knowing exactly how hard and fast you wanted it--

“Ow!” you hissed, rubbing your hand. Without realizing it, your hand had crept down to your shorts; the Squip had shocked you when your hand started to move.

“Naughty,” the supercomputer quipped, strolling over to your bed and bending down to look you in the eye. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly, as if he were a mother scorning her toddler.

You huffed and put your hand back where it had been, promptly receiving another jolt of electricity. You flinched and started to pull your hand away, then narrowed your eyes, met the gaze of the Squip, and did it again.

Touch.

Shock.

Touch.

Shock.

Touch--

“Why are you doing this?” the Squip asked, beginning to sound annoyed. “I’m not going to change my mind.” You shrugged. 

“I guess we’re at a standstill, then,” you responded, with a little more spite than the Squip appreciated. His lip curled slightly. You shuddered. Something about that dangerous look..

 

...Touch.

The Squip lunged at you and you scrambled backwards, losing your balance. You ended up on your back, one hand still between your legs as the Squip towered over you. Your mouth had gone dry and you were pretty sure your heart had stopped. Oh. Oh god.

“I don’t appreciate your disobedience,” the Squip growled, his eyes narrowing. You remembered to breathe, licking your lips.

“So what’re you gonna do about it?” You challenged, heart racing.  
And just like that, he snapped.

He ground his hips against yours, yanking the hand from between your legs and pinning it above your head with the other. You thought vaguely of how impressive that was, considering the Squip’s form wasn’t actually tangible, but the thought was gone as soon as his lips met yours. Your eyes went wide and whatever trance you had been in dissipated, leaving you to close your eyes and part your lips, deepening the kiss as much as you could as you lifted your hips to meet his. God, he was fucking hot.

Your Squip seemed pleased at that thought, rewarding you with a nip to your lip before dipping his tongue into your mouth. You shivered, moaning softly and squirming against the Squip’s grip. Oh. He liked that. He ran his hands down your forearms, then your sides, til they rested on your hips. When at last he pulled away, you were panting, hair a mess, cheeks a deep red. He squeezed your hips and you nodded slightly, lifting your hips to shimmy your shorts off.

As soon as they were tossed to the floor, the Squip was back, running a hand between your legs and chuckling and the wetness there already.

“You humans sure are interesting creatures,” he murmured, admiring your swollen pussy with interest. You blushed brighter under his gaze, starting to feel just the slightest bit self-conscious when he met your eyes again. His clothing had disappeared, revealing a slender yet muscular form. You sat up, your eyes traveling downward, and your stomach clenched-- in excitement, arousal, fear, who knew? You wanted to touch him, you wanted to kiss him, you wanted that in your mouth or better yet in your--

“Ahem.” 

Ah, fuck. Still in your head. 

You met his eyes once more. “Please,” you begged softly, leaning towards him as if you would actually be able to initiate anything. “Please just fuck me already, I need it so bad--”

This time, your Squip was happy to oblige. 

He rutted up against you, and oh god just feeling that hot, thick dick against you made you whimper. “H-hurry up,” you whined, breathless. “You can be rough, you can do whatever you want, I just need you so bad--”

He licked his lips, darkened eyes travelling over you hungrily. Huh. He had a thing for begging, apparently-- ohhhh fuck, oh fuck. He had started pressing against you, just barely pushing himself in before pulling back. You sat up slightly, leaning on your elbows to watch. He repeated this a few times, each time sinking a bit further than the last. God damnit, if only you could actually touch him, then you’d just flip him over and ride him ‘til you broke him.  
You met his eyes with a fierce expression-- well, as fierce as one could look at a time such as this. “Fuck me,” you ordered, starting to get a little frustrated. Though it wouldn’t do anything, you rolled your hips, showing yourself off. Your Squip looked a tad surprised by the sudden authority in your voice, then smirked, looming over you again. 

“You’re in no position to be giving orders, darling,” he purred, all of a sudden thrusting inside completely. You let out a gasp that quickly became a desperate moan. Your eyes fluttered shut and your head fell to the side as your fingers dug into the bedspread beneath you. He wasn’t playing any more. Oh god, he was going to fucking destroy you. 

That thought had you crying out again. Your Squip chuckled darkly, not slowing his pace at all. He knew you better than you knew yourself-- Jesus fucking shit, what was that? You’d been fucked before, but it had never felt this good, what was he even doing-- 

“Ooh fUCK--” you gasped, your back arching off the bed. Ohshitohgodohfuck right there yesyesyesmore-- 

Another soft laugh, and your nerves were on fire. You felt everything all at once-- him deep inside, hitting that sweet spot over and over, the warmth of his fingers over your clit, the bites covering your neck-- everything that could possibly be stimulated was, and it drove you fucking insane. With one last drawn-out moan, you were gone, toes curling, back arching, a creamy white squirting over your bed and onto the projection of your Squip. He smiled, giving a pleased hum as he ran his hand over your stomach and up your side. The thickness inside you vanished, leaving behind a warm tingle. Everything felt.. Warm. And nice. And you wanted to go again.

“Can we--?”

“No.”

“...Please?”

“Go to bed.”

You pouted, still hot and tingly all over (albeit less so than before). Your Squip, of course, knew this, and smiled, giving a much more affectionate look than he had a few minutes ago. Your eyelids suddenly felt heavy. “You.. you dick,” you managed, blinking furiously to try and stay awake. This guy… this guy was ridiculous. Heheh, dick. Cuz you fucked. Heh.

Oh man, you fucked. You tried to sit up to say something, but there was a gentle pressure on your chest guiding you back down. 

“Before you ask again; no, I am not going to fuck you again.” A moment of silence. “..Tonight.”  
You smiled sleepily, nodding faintly as you closed your eyes. “Fuckin nice.”

Fuckin’ nice, indeed.


	3. Procrastination Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: the Squip degrading his female host as he massages her shoulders as she works on late homework assignments. [SFW]

“Oh my god, why did I wait so late to start this?” you panicked, running a hand through your hair. It was late, everything hurt, and your eyes were heavy. But you had spent the entirety of the weekend sleeping and were now forced to complete tomorrow’s homework at eleven at night. Your Squip projected himself behind you and leaned over your shoulder, looking unimpressed. 

“You’ve got no one to blame but yourself, you know,” he responded. You groaned and rubbed your eyes, slumping over your desk. 

“I know,” you replied weakly. God, you’d only been sitting here for maybe half an hour and you were already feeling stiff..

Slowly, a warm, gentle pressure traveled over your shoulders. Your Squip was doing that weird muscle stimulation thing, but his hands were on your shoulders, making it seem as if he was actually touching you. You made to ask a question, but he hushed you and nodded to your work.

“Keep working,” he chided softly, digging his thumbs into a weak spot. You melted a bit, a relaxed sigh escaping. He squeezed your shoulders, silently pushing you to continue your work. You slowly began to scan the page, making halfhearted attempts at the questions every now and then, but it was difficult to focus. Your Squip sighed.

“You’d best get this done. And done well. It’s no one’s fault but yours if it results in a negative outcome.”

You hung your head slightly, focusing a little more. 

He raised his eyebrows, peeking over you as he moved his hand to your upper back. “Goodness. How did you manage to get into an AP class if you can’t even fill out a simple equation correctly?”

You hesitated, then continued to write. The truth in his words stung a little. It also agitated you, spurring you on so that you could finish this stupid project and rub all the right answers in the stupid Squip’s face--

..And just like that, it was done. Your Squip chuckled, giving your shoulders one last squeeze. “Hm. Not too hard, now, was it?” he mused, grinning. “Now, get to bed. You’ve got school in the morning and you can’t function properly on less than six hours of sleep. Eight would have been ideal, but. Well. You know why that isn’t going to happen, don’t you?” he commented, glancing to the clock. Yeah, yeah, because you hadn’t gotten your work done earlier. Boo hoo. You stuck your tongue out at him and switched off your bedside lamp, then turned over with your eyes shut tight so you wouldn’t have to look at the smug projection behind you. You were going to wipe the floor with him once you got that paper back.


	4. Hate me, Love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: a sub male reader with both a degradation and a praise kink. (involves the squip being a general cocky shithead)

You flopped onto your bed stomach-first, burying your face in a pillow with a sigh. Today.. Had not been the best day. At all. It started in Chemistry, when you accidentally caught your lab partner’s notebook on fire. They’d been pissed at you, the fire alarms went off, and you’d smelled like smoke the rest of the day. Even now, after showering for a solid half hour, you were certain the smoke lingered.

 

There was a familiar chuckle from somewhere behind you.  **“Someone had an eventful day, hm?”** your Squip mused, taking a seat beside you (though it didn’t feel like it, considering he had no mass whatsoever).

 

“I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it,” you mumbled, your voice muffled through the pillow fluff. Your Squip tutted, trailing a hand down your back slowly. 

 

**“Speak clearly,”** he instructed.  **“You cannot mumble if you wish to assert yourself.”**

 

You huffed, lifting your head to glare at him. “Oh, ex- _ cuse _ me. Do forgive me for not being clear enough,” you spat before turning back and burying your head underneath your pillow as if you could block the Squip out. He patted your back. 

 

**“Good boy,”** he praised simply, smiling.  **“You’re beginning to get it.”**

 

You blinked, lifting your head slightly. That was new. 

 

Another light laugh.  **“Hmm? Do you like when I compliment you?”**

 

You blushed, your ears going red. “No…” you muttered, barely audible through the pillow you were sinking back into.

 

Your Squip grinned again, this time slightly less friendly.  **“Are you lying to me?”**

You shivered, but stood your ground. “No,” you said again, this time more clearly. The Squip raked his fingers down your back and you jolted, gasping softly. 

 

**“Naughty,”** the Squip crooned.  **“Shame on you, trying to fool me.”**

 

You bit your lip, feeling a twinge in your gut. You wanted to… push this. To see how far the Squip would be willing to go. You flipped onto your back, shaking the feeling of the Squip’s fingers from your skin. He, of course, knew what you were going to say even before the words left your mouth, but he decided to humor you a bit by playing along.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you declared, laying back with your hands behind your head. The Squip continued with his evil grin, crawling atop you like a wolf upon prey. You felt your body gradually growing hotter, your face red. 

 

**“Bad boy,”** the Squip whispered, and your breath caught in your throat as your dick twitched. Your Squip chuckled, burying his face in your neck and petting your head. You gulped, a tad anxious, but also excited. You felt the Squip’s lips on your neck and your heart fluttered in your chest. He was being so... gentle? You weren’t expecting something quite like this. Without really meaning to, you relaxed, half melting under his touch. After a moment, the Squip lifted his head, meeting your eyes once more.

 

**“Ready to behave, now?”** he purred, his voice still soft. You swallowed again, then nodded. 

 

“Yes,” you replied breathlessly. 

 

Your Squip grinned.  **“Good boy,”** he praised, petting your cheek as he sat back. Embarrassed, you turned your head to the side, face flushed. The Squip smiled.  **“You enjoy praise, but you also enjoy degradation. How interesting.”**

 

Your blush deepened and you sat up hurriedly, leaning a bit away from the Squip. For god’s sake, you knew it was weird, and now he was really close and could probably hear how loudly your heart was beating--

 

**“Shhh…”** the Squip soothed, creeping up on you again as he pet your cheek, directing your gaze towards him. Your brows furrowed. You hadn’t said anything. Your Squip nodded, running his thumb along your lips.  **“Not out loud, true. I know everything happening in your head, darling. I know how you see yourself. You don’t have to be embarrassed. I find your reactions to words quite.. Adorable.”**

 

If your face could have gotten any redder, it would have. “I-I-- okay,” you squeaked, reverting to your more shy, curled up self. The Squip tutted, tilting your head up. 

 

**“Ah, ah. No slouching.”**

You hesitated, then nodded, doing your best to straighten up. Your Squip nodded his approval.

 

**“Yes. That’s it. Good.”**

 

In spite of yourself, you beamed, your heart fluttering again. You sat up straighter subconsciously and your Squip chuckled.

 

**“Alright. Let’s try something else…”** he murmured, sitting taller and running his hands along your thighs. 

///////

[ The rest of this bit was written on Tumblr, but it's nonexistent, so this is all there is to this one.]


	5. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Could we get some more Male!Reader x Squip please? Can you mix in a bit of fluff and smut?"
> 
> You can't sleep, but your Squip isn't willing to help you out just yet...

You sighed, squirming around uncomfortably on your bed. God, it was too fucking hot. Even with no blankets, no clothes, the fan on, and so on, it was way too warm. But could you adjust with the thermostat? No, of course not.

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to fall asleep if it’s so fucking hot?” you grumbled, running a hand through your hair. “I’m not even tired.”

 

Of course, there were a couple of things you could do that would tire you out, but that was a no. Not with the SQUIP policing your every move.

 

“Can’t you, like. Adjust my body temperature or something? Or knock me out?” you huffed. No response.

 

“...Hellooooooo?” you tried again, exasperated. Again, there was no answer. Well. If it wasn’t present at the moment, maybe a quick little touch would work.

 

Alas, it was too good to be true. Just as your fingers started sliding down your stomach, there was a slight jolt sent through your body. You cursed, more out of surprise than actual pain.

 

**“Honestly. Every time? I leave you alone for five minutes..”**

 

“It’s not my fault! I can’t sleep, you won’t fucking help me, this will tire me out enough so I can actually get some shut eye. What’s the problem?” you grumbled.

 

**“We both know the answer to that already,”** the Squip replied, looking nonplussed.

 

“Well, can you at least just.. Adjust my body to make me sleep?”

 

**“No.”**

 

“What? Why!?”

 

**“Because I don’t want your body depending entirely upon my assistance. It’s not healthy.”**

 

You growled softly, sitting up and rubbing your face. “Okay, fine, smartass. What do you suggest I do, Oh Wise One?” 

 

Your Squip looked the slightest bit agitated before it sighed, closing its eyes.  **“Try another form of physical exertion. Work out. Do jumping jacks. There are plenty of options.”**

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

[Incomplete-- again, the rest was on tumblr. This one will be edited and added to soon.]


	6. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're home sick. Your Squip takes care of you. [SFW]  
> Request: Fluff with a male reader.

You surfed through the television channels for the upteenth time, not really paying attention to what was on them. They hadn’t changed and wouldn’t for a few hours, but you busied yourself with exploring the available shows anyway. Ugh. Of all days to be sick, why today? You were missing the notes from History, a test in Latin… it would take forever to get it all done.

 

You leaned your head against the back of the couch, closing your eyes. After a few minutes, you opened them again, having decided to just shut off the TV and get some rest. As you reached for the remote, you noticed your SQUIP lounging on the other couch cushion. When had it gotten there?

 

**“I’m here to help you relax. You’ve shown signs in the past that being able to see me calms you,”** it said, answering your unasked question.

 

“I’m calm. I’m fine,” you responded, shrugging. Your SQUIP tilted its head slightly.

 

**“You’re stressed. You worry that you won’t be able to catch up in school. You worry that you will become overwhelmed and fall behind,”** it stated.

 

You sighed, slumping back slightly. “I… yeah, I guess I’m a bit stressed. Like, I’m not the best student ever, but I’m okay. I have average grades, which is fine, but that also means that if I miss something or fuck it up entirely then my grades’ll plummet and I’ll just… Uughh.”

 

You dropped your head into your hands as you finished, your elbows resting on your knees. Geez. Maybe you were more stressed out than you thought. All because of a stupid stomach bug. You were fine now, only a little warm, but you didn’t  _ feel  _ sick, you could have totally gone to school--

 

Your SQUIP was closer now. You hadn’t seen it move, but there it was, mere inches away. It studied you for a moment, seeming deep in thought. You started to blush because of how long it had stared. When you looked away, your SQUIP spoke.

 

**“You’ll do just fine,”** it began, wrapping a gently arm around your shoulder. You looked back at it.  **“You’re smart. Even without me. Don’t overthink things, you’ll psyche yourself out. When you go back to school tomorrow, all you need to do is ask your teachers for the work. I’ll help you finish, if you need. But I know you can do it on your own. You know what you’re doing.”**

 

Your face had become even redder after the SQUIP’s little speech. “I.. thanks.”  _ I didn’t think I was that smart.  _

 

The SQUIP ruffled your hair.  **“You are. You always have been. You simply have a habit of overthinking. If you didn’t, you’d be unstoppable.”** It gave a grin. You found yourself smiling back, relaxing a little.

 

“Okay. ...Thank you. I… I appreciate it,” you murmured, turning the remote over in your hands.

 

After a moment of quiet, the SQUIP spoke again.  **“Channel 5. That cartoon you like with the rock people will be coming on soon.”**

 

You blinked, but clicked to channel five. The SQUIP, of course, was right. It was a repeat episode, but it was one of your favorites, the moral being self-forgiveness and overcoming thoughts as represented by butterflies. You had a feeling the SQUIP had known exactly what episode was playing. 

 

After a few episodes, you had nodded off, sinking into the couch cushions as the TV continued to play. Your SQUIP smiled, patting your head once more before strolling over to the television and placing its hand on it, causing it to go black with a click. It smiled in your direction, though you wouldn’t have seen it, and disappeared.

 

**“Sleep well.”**


	7. Mountain Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is posted on here already, but I orphaned it, so it's going here as well since ther have been a few changes and it Might end up being edited in the future.
> 
> The reader does have a dick here, though know is referred to as (Y/N) rather than Jeremy like in the first draft.
> 
> Incomplete and skips scenes, but again, it'll probably be edited later. Multiple endings.

"I can't believe you made me do that," You hiss, slamming the front door shut behind You. Your dad wouldn't be home for hours yet, so you could stomp around as much as you liked.

"I did it for your own benefit," your Squip interjected, his corporeal form flickering into existence. He stood with his arms behind his back, brows furrowed. "You have to understand, (Y/N), everything I do is purely--"

"Shut up! Just shut up, okay?" You snap, fists clenching at your sides as you glares at the Squip. You run a hand through your hair as you turn towards the kitchen, swinging the refrigerator door open for something to drink. The Squip blinks, then sighs, starting to glower as well as he trails after You. He starts to speak again, then freezes, a few stray pixels flickering as he tenses up.

"Put that down," he orders as you stand again, holding two cans of soda. You place them on the counter and give the Squip a quizzical look, reaching into the cabinet for a glass. You roll your eyes and turn away, tapping the tops of the cans before popping them both open and starting to pour one of them into the glass. 

"Chill out. It's just Mountain Dew. It's not the red kind, you'll be fine," you huff, starting to add the purple soda to the white already in the glass. White Out and Xtreme. You hadn't had that mix in a while, but you liked it. 

The Squip tensed, sending a shock up your spine as you raised the glass to your mouth. You jumped, spilling some of the mixture over your hand. 

"What the-- what the fuck, dude, jeez! What, I cant even have a drink now? What's your problem?" You glared at your Squip, licking some of the mix from your hand before rinsing it off in the sink. The Squip jolted, his form flickering for a moment as he stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall (as if he needed help from anything in this pathetic mortal world,  _ god _ ). His eyes were shut tight, a hand on his mouth as he started to quiver slightly.

You stared at him, now holding the glass of the Mountain Dew mixture again.  _..What? _

The Squip opened his eyes halfway, his gaze resting on the glass for a moment before flickering back to your confused face. "Don't--" he growled, taking a shaky step forward as his form glitched again.

Your momentary concern faded, now replaced by the same aggravated sneer as before. Was he seriously still ordering you around? 

You looked the Squip in the eye, raising the glass to your lips and taking an experimental sip.

The reaction was instantaneous.

The Squip gasped, knees going weak as he fell to the floor, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, his spare hand braced against the floor to hold him up. You watched, transfixed, as the oh-so-powerful-and-unfeeling Squip quivered on the floor. 

Oh..? 

Your Squip slowly raised his head, his pupils dilated, his face flushed a deep greyish blue. He panted, his chest heaving as he watched you, silently pleading for you to put the glass down. Experimentally, you dipped your finger into the mixture, hesitating before licking the droplet off. The Squip's eyes widened and he collapsed further, barely holding himself up. He moaned a little louder than he would like to admit, a hand reaching down to cup the front of his pants as if it could help ease the throbbing there. He trembled, pixels flickering around him as he tried to hold himself together. 

"F-fuck, fuck, sto-oo-op--," he said, his voice jumping for a second as he crawled forward just a bit. "(Y/N), I swear--"

In a slight panic and an attempt to stop the Squip's advance, you took a swig from the glass, ignoring the burn the carbonation left in your throat.

"N-noO-- fu-uCK--! O-oh God, oh _ hh nnNH--, _ " the Squip whined, his back arching as he clutched himself tighter. Cum was seeping through his pants, dampening his hand as he writhed on the floor. He looked up to you with watery eyes, blushing brighter. He glitched, moaning loudly as more of the mixture hit him. He whined and bucked against the floor desperately, still burning up despite having cum more than once. Oh fuck, oh  _ God,  _ it was too much, too much, but not enough, he needed more-- 

He nearly wailed your name, rubbing himself all over as much as he possibly could, starving for more sweet, delicious friction. 

You leaned back against the countertop, your face a deep red. You gulped. Shit. This might have been a mistake. Your crotch ached, pressing needily against the zipper of your pants, and the Squip's mouth looked so hot, so  _ wet,  _  and so, so  _ good...  _ Oh Jesus, what should you do? What would happen if..?

Your eyes flickered to the last little bit of soda in the glass, then back to the Squip's face. The Squip shuddered, shaking his head faintly and struggling to crawl closer to you. Fuck, fuck, he needed it so bad, so  _ bad, please--!  _

"(Y-Y/N-N-N), p-ple-ase," he begged, tears of frustration beginning to drip down his flushed cheeks. "P-please, n-no more, it's to-oo much, I need you please please--"

You gulped again, your cock twitching in your pants. Oh fuck. Oh god, you wanted it-- 

 

**\---Ending 1---**

but.. You looked to the glass, picking it up shakily.

..But you wanted to push him more. You wanted to see what would happen, how far you could go, how much more desperate his Squip would get.

In one swallow, the rest of the drink was gone.

The Squip cried out, arching his back and throwing his head back. He rutted against his hand, more fire pooling in his gut. He gasped for air, trying to focus on you, but his vision went blurry. He collapsed completely, his body glitching and flickering as he went limp. You started, thinking you might have possibly  _ fried your mind computer  _  before a slight beep sounded, a small 'buffering' circle blipping into existence over the Squip's head. Small text underneath the circle read 'Rebooting.. please wait.' You sighed. Fuck. That meant you'd have to take care of this by yourself.

But.. 

A devious grin crossed your face. 

Now you had a trick up your sleeve in case your Squip ever decided to.. 'misbehave'.

**\---Ending 2---**

The Squip looked at you desperately, translucent blue saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. He whined softly, biting his lip. Was he... tearing up?

"(Y-Y/N)~," he keened, shakily crawling closer. "Pleeaase? Plea-a-ase, (Y/N), hnn-- please help me, (Y/N)--" 

He breathed heavily, slowly sitting up on his heels, rubbing himself through his clothing. He made eye contact with you, panting. "Please~? Look, I'm so hard, I'm so hard for you, I  _ need _ you, fuck me--!" At that, he squeezed himself through his pants, moaning. You gulped. 

You averted your eyes, hesitant and at a loss for what to do.

The Squip decided for you.

Your head snapped back towards the Squip as you felt hands on your thighs, warm and gentle. The Squip looked up at you, eyes half-lidded. He panted softly, running his fingers weakly over your jeans.

"Off... take them off, (Y/N), I want to taste you... I need to.~"

 

\--------

You grabbed the glass from the counter and gestured to the Squip, hurrying up the stairs to your room. The Squip whined, glitching into nothingness on the kitchen floor before reappearing atop your bed. He squirmed, grinding against the mattress. "Hnn, fuck,  _ fuck _ , I need it, I want it so bad, ( _ Y/N)-- _ !"

"I know, I know, just-- give me a minute."

The Squip's eyes widened. He looked like a puppy who'd been given a treat-- he perked up, crawling closer to the edge of the bed, closer to you, as you stripped off your clothes. 

"Oh, yes--  _ yes _ \-- fuck, fuck, (Y/N), I'm so fucking horny, I want you, hurry, hurry--" the Squip mewled, writhing against the covers desperately. "Nnnh~! Fuuuuuuck~! (Y/N), you're so cute, you're so handsome, please please--"

He wanted to see more. He  _ needed  _ to see more. Fuck, he had to see  _ all  _ of you, he had to touch you, to bite you all over-- oh  _ God, biting _ \--

"Mmnnh~ (Y/N)!~"

You, fully unclothed, climbed atop the bed. "Alright, alright, calm dow-!"

The Squip pushed you down and now straddles your legs, smiling dazedly. He grinds himself down, his shirt open, his pants gone, leaving him with just boxers and socks on his lower half. He whimpers, pressing against you needily.

"I caaaaan't.~ (Y/N), mmn, I need you so bad, please, let me touch you--"


	8. Overheated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squippo goes through something akin to a heat cycle. Unfinished and all that jazz.

You hummed to yourself, browsing the internet mindlessly. You'd finished everything you needed to, your room was tidy, the chores had been caught up on. Your Squip hadn't said or done much all day-- he'd greeted you in the morning curtly, laying out a plan for the day, then he'd disappeared. It was too quiet. 

"Squip," you murmured. "What's up with you?"

There was quiet, then a strained voice from the back of your head. "Nothing is 'up'. I am simply giving you more time to yourself."

If he had appeared next to you as he normally did, you would've stared at him, deadpan. You sent the mental image his way instead. 

"Could you please just get out here? It's super weird that you haven't been saying shit all day, are you pissed at me or something?"

There was a faint hiss, then your Squip appeared in front of you, tense, lips pressed together.

"What do you need,  _ dear human _ ?" he asked bitterly.

Your eyes narrowed. "...Something's up with you."

"Incorrect."

"Stop lying to me, I can tell."

"I have no reason to disclose any information to you."

"Can't my reason just be because I want to  _ help _ ? You've helped me enough, if there's something going on, can't you just... tell me? Please?" you asked, voice soft. The Squip looked surprised. He tugged at the collar of his suit, averting his eyes.

"...You are aware of certain animals becoming... more frivolous around certain times of the month, yes?"

You raised an eyebrow, then nodded. The Squip looked embarrassed.

"There is a similar system for Squips. Once yearly, our systems purge themselves and update. This leads to... ah... unfortunate side effects."

You stared at him. "...So... you're in heat, then?" The idea was almost laughable.

The Squip's face reddened and he glowered at you indignantly. 

You smiled, then waved a hand. "Okay, alright. What do you need to do?"

The Squip's expression faltered. He appeared nervous. "I simply need to take care of it. It shouldn't impact you in any way other than act as a... distraction."

You looked over him curiously, interested. You crossed your arms, leaning back. You nodded at him.

"Alright, then."

He looked shocked. "Wh- you're wanting to  _ watch  _ me?"

You smiled.

His cheeks burned brighter and he grumbled something. He bit his lip, avoiding your eyes as he settled on your bed, legs spread. He ran a hand down his chest, to his crotch, then rubbed, humming softly and rolling his hips into his hand. His eyes closed as he leaned back on his other hand further, mouth falling open in a soft pant as he began to rub harder, desperately grinding into his hand as he moaned softly. 

"H--hhnnn, fuck--  _ fu-huuuuuuck _ _ ~ _ ."


	9. 404 is a Nasty Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for my good friend @thecreationartist on tumblr! Her character B and mine, 404, have an,,,, interesting interaction. For more info on them, visit her or me at @squip-filth.

“...Charlie? Charlie!” 

B had come over to visit, as he often did, and had expected the warm, gentle smile Charlie always had when he opened the door. But he didn’t get it today.

Today, he got an uncharacteristically dim living room, a door that closed itself behind him…. And a large body pressing him against the wall.

It happened too quick to stop-- there was nothing, and then a blur, and then the wind was knocked out of him as his back collided with the wall.

Bright, narrow eyes looked him up and down, travelling over his shocked face. The angular face sports a sharp, wicked smile, one that parts for and unnecessarily long tongue to peek out and swipe over his lips. 

B swallows, face already warm, and he tries to shake off the shock enough to confront this…. Person.

“Wh-who-- who are you! What did you do to Charlie?!” he finally manages, trying to straighten up, but the person above him doesn’t move, causing their chests to brush together as B stands straighter. There’s a throaty chuckle, one B can feel through their touching chests, and one of the hands pinning his up retreats, gliding along his cheek and turning his face this way and that. 

“You needn’t worry about him, little one….” the other replies lowly. “He’s simply out of the picture for a little while. He’ll be back. In the meantime…”

He laughs.

“It looks like you’re all * _ mine* _ .~”

404 grins widely, his eyes narrow as he drags a claw down B’s stomach until it’s tantalizingly close to his groin, but close enough to feel anything other than anticipating tingles. B takes a shaky breath, biting his lip, determined not to let any other noises through. But then 404’s mouth is on his neck, the teeth scraping at his skin, long, hot tongue dragging over the blood vessels there. 404 can feel B’s pulse against his tongue, and his heartbeat is quick, like a rabbit’s. The throbbing there turns 404 on to no end, and he growls, grinding himself against B as he temporarily loses his head, finally digging his teeth into B’s neck.    
   B nearly * _ wails* _ , his body tensing and his back arching as he tilts his head back, tears welling in his eyes as his blush darkens tenfold. He pants heavily and his body relaxes slightly as it adjusts, though it’s still pressed flush against 404’s. He whimpers as 404 sucks on the bite, coaxing more blood from it as his eyes close, his own cheeks flushed now as well. 404 groans softly, still rutting against B as his arousal grows, the scent and taste of B’s * _ delicious* _ blood seeming to intoxicate him.

B presses his lips together, his one freed hand clamping over his mouth so he won’t give 404 the satisfaction of hearing what he’s doing to him. Or at least, that’s what he * _ wanted*  _ to do. In reality, his whines, though muffled, crept out from behind his hand, and he screws his eyes shut, his cheeks and ears going bright red. 404 enjoys what little bit he hears, but if there’s one thing he dislikes in a victim, it’s them trying to hide part of themself from him. He wants to hear and see * _ everything*.  _ And if it wasn’t given to him freely… he’d take it. But it would be so  _ *fun*  _ if he were able to coax B into giving them freely. If he could make him feel so * _ much*  _  that he just couldn’t hold back. Oh, the guilt he may feel afterwards… that would be fantastic.

So, 404 keeps himself in check, leaving B’s hand for now. In fact, he releases the other, his own hands traveling to B’s hips, where they grip tightly, tugging him closer. 404 watches B’s expression as he grinds against him, and he * _ knows*  _ B can feel just how hard he is… and he also knows just how much B has reacted to his touch. 

Hah. 404 has him, then. All he has to do is exploit that one little weakness…

“It’s amusing that you try to silence your verbal reactions when * _ this*  _ part of you reacts just as much,” he muses, jutting his hips forward particularly roughly once for emphasis. B yelps softly, his other hand joining the first over his mouth. He stares at 404 with wide eyes, the sparkling blue standing out beautifully against his reddened cheeks. 404 laughs, his hands scraping up B’s sides, hiking his shirt up, and then he * _ rakes*  _ his claws back down, drawing a little bit of blood, but not enough to actually put B at any risk. B’s breath catches in his throat and he makes a soft mewling sound, and 404 absolutely loves it. Every little thing got a reaction… Usually, his prey wasn’t this responsive.

And yet, said prey was  _ *still holding back*… _

Hmm. Not for long.

404 lifts B up, assuming he’ll cling to him as his hands support him from under his thighs. In an instant, they are in front of a counter-- how 404 had gotten into the kitchen so quickly was a wonder, but one B didn’t worry about right now-- he was much more focused on the fact that 404 had him  _ bent over  _ the counter, one clawed hand pressing into his upper back to keep him there as he rutted against B’s backside. B squeaked, forgetting to cover his mouth again in his surprise, painfully aware of how his growing  _ problem  _ was pressed against the countertop each time 404 ground into him. Every time it did, he whined a little louder, squirming-- it was stimulation, yes, but not * _ enough _ .* 

And then 404’s body was against him, his chest against B’s back, and his mouth returned to his neck, more bites joining the first. He continuously sunk his jagged teeth in, then pulled them out, letting the blood well before he latched back on, suckin on the open wound with a deep, throaty moan. He nearly got drunk off the taste, it was so perfect. So * _ sweet,*  _ so * _ utterly different*  _ than any he’d had before….

He’d have to keep this one. If only so he could taste his hot blood over his tongue again.

B, meanwhile, had started to cry, glittering tears dripping down his flushed face as he moaned, the sounds growing higher in pitch with each bite.

“Hh-- oh, ffhh…. Oh god, please, * _ please*-- _ ” he whines, biting his lip as he presses himself back against 404, craving more. His mind is fuzzy and his cheeks burn and he doesn’t think of much other than the fact that 404 feels * _ really*  _ good when he’s pressed against him like this.

404 chuckles, long, deft fingers slipping beneath B’s waistband and teasing his pants and boxers down. He can feel B shiver, *smell* the spike in nervousness, and he only grins wider.

“Good boy,” he croons in response to B’s pleading, noting how his breath hitches once more, as well as how the blush on his neck darkens. He licks his lips, smiling widely as he runs his clawed hands over B’s body. “Hmm? Do you like being called a good boy, little pup?” 

And B outright *moans* at that, nodding as he peeks at 404 over his shoulder. 404 damn near cackles at that, flipping B over so he’s on his back, and 404 actually takes a moment to look him over, appreciating his form. He gives B a knowing, self-satisfied look as he trails a claw up B’s rock-hard erection, appreciating how his victim’s hips twitch, how his heartbeat quickens in fear. He could hurt him *so badly* right now. Just one flick of the wrist….

But he doesn’t, instead, he keeps eye contact with B as he kneels, his hands on B’s thighs as he tugs his hips closer, angling them as best he can. He smirks, nipping at B’s thighs as he speaks.

“I’m going to make you cum so much for me, min kӕre. Until you can’t even think.” He laughs quietly, the sound low and forboding. “So be a good little pup for me and  _ *beg*. _ ”

And B whines, chewing his lip as he nods hurriedly, responding with a breathy ‘yes, sir’. 404 smiles his approval and lowers his head, his tongue lolling out-- and B’s reaction is instant. 

His back arches and he whimpers, squirming as 404’s tongue writhes around *inside him*. It’s *hot* and wet and oh *god* how could anyone even move their tongue like that, how was it so big--?

“Hhn--! Oh, oh, please, please, deeper, please, it feels so good--” he whines, rolling his hips to try and encourage 404 to give him * _ more*.  _ 404 hums a soft little laugh, his claws digging in to the soft flesh of B’s thighs, drawing pinpricks of blood… and that just makes B moan louder. He closes his eyes once more, one hand on his chest as the other reaches down to touch himself, going so long without being touched there that it *ached*. He just couldn’t stand it anymore, he needed the touch there, he needed to come--

“Aah-!” he yelps, clawed fingertips seizing the hand and pinning it to the countertop. 404 growls softly, eyes full of mischief. He stands, looming over B as he once again presses himself against B’s ass, staring him in the eye.

“Naughty boy, touching yourself without permission,” he chided, sliding his cock against B-- when had he taken it out?-- before he lowered his mouth to B’s ear, whispering. “You’d better scream awfully loud to make it up to me.”

And then there’s a single, powerful thrust forward, and B cries out, clinging onto 404 instinctively. He nearly sobs, it’s so *big*, it was so sudden, but it felt so, so *g o o d*--

He’s given no time to adjust. 404 immediately starts fucking into him, *hard*, trapping B in a tight almost-embrace as he buries his teeth once more in B’s neck, growling as he lets the blood flow freely into his mouth.

B registers the bite with a loud, pitchy moan, and cum coats his stomach. His head is filled with fuzz, but he can vaguely hear 404 laughing at his expense, and as 404 keeps moving, B screams louder, *louder*, until his voice is a constant stream of incomprehensible, keening babbles. He’s sensitive, but he by no means wants 404 to stop; he wants him to *use him*, to mark him as his own, to milk him of every drop of cum in his body, to fuck him until he passes out, and he says all of these things to 404, and oh my *god* 404 complies, scratching and biting and bruising and sinking his claws into B’s sides to hold him firmly in place as he fucks him, and B loves every second of it.

B cums several more times, and each time is more intense than the last, until he’s left feeling as if his nerves are on fire, his head is swimming, his entire body flushed and twitching and oversensitive, and yet he can feel himself teetering on the edge one more time…

“Such a dirty little puppy, aren’t you?” 404 growls in his ear. “So sweet at first glance, but you’re nothing but a filthy *whore* needing to be used, isn’t that right? But you won’t need that again for a long time, hm? And you won’t get it from anyone but me, understand?” He laughs. “You’re *m i n e* now, min kӕre. And I’m going to make sure everyone knows it.”

He runs his tongue over his teeth, groaning as he thrusts once, twice--

“Be a good boy for me, little pup. Be a good boy and *cum for me*.”

And B does-- and as he does so, the world disappears around him, and he doesn’t even register the feeling of 404 cumming inside him until he refocuses a few moments later, vision blurry, body aching. 404 continues to loom over him, panting softly, lips twitching upwards as he looks B over again. But he looks less… hungry than usual. He looks almost satisfied.

And he picks B up almost gently, still sheathed inside him, and in an instant they are somewhere soft, somewhere B doesn’t quite orientate before he’s laying down, 404’s large form curled around his. And even though he aches and is overly aware of 404 *still inside him*, he can feel drowsiness taking over. 

404 begins to lick the wounds he’s left on B’s neck somewhat lazily, like a large cat. He groans quietly as he does so, still reveling in the taste of B, and every now and then his hips roll forwards, just barely *wanting*. 

But overall, B is exhausted, so even with 404 still touching him, even though every point of contact sends sparks over his skin, he falls into a deep, satisfied sleep, having forgotten what he had even come here for in the first place.

The last thing he sees before slipping into a dream is a too-large, too-sharp smile…. But he doesn’t worry about it.


	10. Wow! It's Charles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles, another AU version of Charlie. Again, an unfinished tumblr request; non specified gender, stepping, dom stuff, all that fun stuff. Dug up in files from like,,, April.

He crosses his arms behind his back, mouth twisted in a sadistic sneer. You stare up at him, doe-eyed, quivering. You’re terrified, and he knows it.

 

He closes in on you step by step and you scramble back, unable to get very far before he’s looming over you, a single sleek boot suddenly pushing on your chest, forcing you down into the ground. You gasp, instinctively raising your hands to try and remove his foot from your chest. Instead, he ends up pressing harder, a silent warning. You grunt in pain, shakily removing your hands. He nods, almost unnoticeably, keeping his foot in place before removing it, beginning to circle you calmly. He stares at you, his dark eyes holding you in place. You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to remember to breathe. The chuckle he gives as a result of that sends a shiver down your spine.

 

_ <Are you scared?~> _ he purrs, nudging your legs with his foot. You gulp, nodding quickly. Another chuckle. 

 

**_< Good.>_ **

 

He kicks your legs to spread them a bit and you squeak, instinctively squeezing them together as you open your eyes once more. You look up at him in time to see his pupils narrow into slits. He appears intrigued. He looms over you and lowers his heel onto your ankle, pressing it into the ground until you cry out and try to squirm away. He smiles at that.

 

<Keep them apart, doll,> he croons, voice deceptively sweet. You wince, teary-eyed, as you scoot your legs apart-- your ankle is throbbing. He didn’t break it, did he..?

 

The man above you looks pleased at your obedience. You shudder as his eyes travel over you. <That’s a good little pet.~>

 

You feel your cheeks flush, and your throat is suddenly dry. Was it your imagination, or did your heart start beating faster?

 

He notices. He picks up your reactions and grins, sharp teeth glinting. He leans down just a bit, studying your expression as he speaks.

 

<Oho,  _ my _ . The dirty little human  _ liked  _ that, did they~?>

 

You press your lips together, your blush burning brighter. You look away. But you feel a hand on your cheek, turning your face back towards him.  _ <Look at me,> _ he orders softly. You swallow, then nod. He pats your cheek twice, standing back and nodding.

 

<Good pet. Now I  _ believe  _ I asked you a question.> His eyes narrow, sharp gaze keeping you frozen in place. You recoil slightly. <Answer me, little pup. Did you like that?>

 

It takes you a moment to find your voice. And then, very softly, you croak, “N-no.”

 

He seems interested by your response as he stands directly before you, between your open legs. He brings the toe of his boot to your crotch and presses down gently, seeming to be waiting for something. You flinch and once again instinctively try to scoot away, but that only leads him to step harder until you stop moving, grabbing a hold of his leg and trying to keep it from pressing as you tear up, a pained whine escaping your lips. Surprisingly, he lifts the pressure a bit, apparently pleased with your reaction. After a moment, he starts to press again, rubbing the tip of his boot against you… somewhat gently. You gasp, quivering as you cling to his leg. Your eyes flutter shut and you bite your lip as he touches you, and without realizing it your hips start twitching upwards, rubbing against him. He chuckles in amusement, allowing it. 

 

<Dirty little pup,> he teases, pressing more firmly. You gasp, a soft squeak creeping out as well. 


End file.
